


Give Me Everything

by Mintrosy



Series: Jealousy and Reassurance [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Link's hips are my kink can you tell, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintrosy/pseuds/Mintrosy
Summary: After a long day of filming, Rhett and Link just need to spend some time with each other and lose control. Their shower seems like the perfect place.





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to "Strongman Strikes" but it can be read as a stand-alone if you didn't like the first one :)

This isn't the first intimate experience that they've had in their brightly lit bathroom, not by a long shot.

Rhett knows what their handprints look like when they are smeared against the foggy mirrors, how his wet hair becomes plastered to his face as he kisses Link, and he definitely knows the way it makes him feel when he sees rivulets of warm water travel down Link's naked body.

At the moment, Rhett is experiencing all these things once again as he sits on the edge of the bathtub with his hands firmly gripping Link's hips. There's a tension lingering within the steam in the air and emphasized by the soft sound of the shower. Rhett watches the way the water interacts with his lover's skin, and he can tell that Link is waiting for him to make the first move.

Rhett's the one that has had a rough day, after all.

He hums in appreciation and rubs slow, small circles into Link's soft skin with his thumbs while using the excuse of catching the running water to place open-mouthed kisses on Link's stomach and hips. Rhett sucks leisurely at the same spot until a nice bruise forms and Link groans with a mix of frustration and pleasure. 

"C'mon, Bo, don't you think I got enough bruises from today's shoot?"

The taller man chuckles and gently brushes his lips over the spot in apology, causing Link to roll his eyes and place his hands around Rhett's tan shoulders.

"Well, aren't you sweet. Being so nice with me." Link says sarcastically in an overexaggerated southern accent.

Rhett tightens his grip on Link's hips playfully and finally rises to stand under the water with him.

He kisses Link deeply, letting his tongue explore his best friend's mouth once again as his hands travel up Link's sides to brush lightly across his partner's wide shoulders.

Getting impatient of the gentle touches, Link nips at Rhett's bottom lip and moves his body closer, causing the taller man to growl low in his throat and grind against Link.

Link guides Rhett's large hand down to his already erect dick while the other begins stroking Rhett just the way he likes it. Link allows his head to fall to the side as they move in rhythm with each other, and he groans out loud when Rhett starts mouthing the sensitive areas of his neck.

They're both getting increasingly worked up, and Rhett makes sure to keep his eyes closed so that he can focus on how Link's moans bounce off the bathroom tiles. He loves how Link's breaths are coming out uneven and his moans high-pitched as they continue. Rhett would record those sounds if he could.

"W-wait, stop," Link says, trembling, "I want you inside me before I come."

Rhett opens his eyes, and he can see that Link has begun to clumsily open up their container of lube that they keep in the shower for such occasions as this. Rhett nods and reluctantly removes his hand from his partner's body. Link leans into Rhett's broad chest and starts fingering himself open as quickly as he can, putting on quite a show as Rhett watches.

"Slow down, Bo. We have all night." Rhett says in a daze as his hands find Link's waist again.

Link just shakes his head, eyes still closed and mouth open in a soundless moan. Rhett moves closer and noses Link's earlobe teasingly, peppering soft kisses along his jawline.

"C'mon, Rhett. Stop being gentle. I want it, please." Link urges, removing his fingers and turning around to press his ass against Rhett. "You deserve it, just give it to me."

Rhett, only slightly stunned at Link's antics, chuckles and shakes his head in mock disappointment, "So demanding. Can't you just be patient?" He says, despite his dick twitching at the sight of Link open and ready for him.

Link looks back at Rhett while slicking his dark hair out of his face, "Do you want me to be? Poor baby's been feeling left out all day, I'm just trying to give you some attention, Buddyroll." He smirks, shaking his hips slightly in Rhett's direction.

Suddenly, Rhett moves forward and pushes on Link's lower back so he's being bent forward with his hands and cheek pressed against the warm tile. Link's moans in encouragement and spreads his legs further, back arched seductively, waiting in desperate anticipation for Rhett to finally fuck him how he wants to be fucked.

"Alright then, Baby. Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, Rhett. I'm so ready for you. Please just do it."

Link's knees nearly buckle when Rhett's dick begins to enter him, and his arousal heightens even further when Rhett barely even pauses for Link to adjust to his size.

The slight burn feels amazing coupled with the warm water sliding down their backs and cool surfaces all around them. Link reaches his hand back to grip Rhett's right thigh tightly so that he can pull him in further, and he doesn’t stop until Rhett's hips are pressed perfectly flush against his skin.

After catching his breath, Rhett starts to thrust into him while slowing building up speed and intensity. One of his hands is on Link's shoulder while the other firmly holds his side as the he is being fucked against the shower wall. Rhett is now slamming his hips into Link and creating a wonderful blend of sounds that reverberate throughout the bathroom.

Link can barely think of anything outside of the way Rhett's dick keeps pushing into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, and he can't help but start babbling in an attempt to process all the pleasure that he's receiving.

"God, Rhett. Yeah, fuck me." Link cries, long drawn-out moans mixing with Rhett's ragged breathing and low rumbles, "Yeah, give it to me. _Fuck_ , harder, Rhett."

It's not long before Rhett decides to pull him away from the tile wall and press Link's back against his chest, still fucking him at a vigorous pace. Link tilts his head back against Rhett's shoulder as he takes it effortlessly, his kisses all tongue and teeth as their moans rise in volume.

Link starts stroking his own cock in unison to the thrusts, and Rhett splays his hand on Link's stomach in order to hold him in place. However, Link apparently wants something different because he reaches down and guides Rhett's hand up to his throat.

Rhett doesn’t squeeze hard enough to restrict Link's breathing, but the added pressure around his neck and Rhett's relentless thrusts is enough to finally send Link over the edge.

"Oh God, Rhett! Fuck!" Link shouts, thighs shaking violently as he comes hard onto the gray shower tiles in front of him.

Rhett continues to move inside Link, his pace becoming more erratic as he approaches his own orgasm, "God, Link. You're perfect. You're mine. Say you're mine." He breathes, staring at Link's flushed face as the man recovers.

Link looks up at Rhett, pupils still blown wide and voice shaky, "I'm yours. Come inside me, Rhett." Link begs, "Please, I want it."

As soon as the words leave Link's mouth, Rhett gives one more intense thrust before orgasming while still deeply buried in Link's ass. He rides it out for what seems like hours, and when he can finally catch his breath, he pulls out of Link so that they can face each other to kiss once more.

They continue to embrace each other until Link reluctantly mentions that they should probably go get some rest. He turns off the shower and cleans up any water mess while Rhett grabs two towels from the rack. After wrapping one around Link's shoulders, Rhett gives him a soft kiss on the top of his head and follows him out of the bathroom.

They're as dry as they can manage in their tired states, and both men eagerly make their way to their room and inviting bed. They don't even bother changing into their night clothes, too exhausted by the long day's events.

They face each other and cuddle into the soft blankets as Link is brushes his fingers lazily through Rhett's still damp beard. Rhett himself is tracing absentminded shapes onto Link's smooth back when Link shifts up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You got it out of your system, Baby?" Link asks softly, yawning and struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, Bo. Thanks." Rhett replies, chuckling when he sees that Link has already fallen asleep in his arms.

"I love you." Rhett whispers, before drifting off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad-mythical-morning on Tumblr ^_^


End file.
